deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/The League of Villains vs. Claw
Ambition, the drive to be at the top of the world, leaves one in isolation. Grasping for power and finally acheiving it can leave one hollow, searching for a rival to match oneself in strength, to test the acheivements they've made in life without effort. Justice, morality, kindness, they all fall down in line with power, and power is the only true way to let one express their ideals. Yet when two horders of pure strength meet in battle, what true emotions will be revealed? Joy in the ability to test their prowess, or the despair of crushing defeat, losing their status as "Number 1"? The League of Villains, lead by One for All, who seeks to rule the world with his power over quirks. VS. Claw, lead by Toichiro Suzuki, who seeks to claim his rightful place as the protagonist of the world. WHO IS DEADLIEST? The League of Villains |-|The Leader= All for One All for One is the primary antagonist of My Hero Academia manga and anime series. He was the former leader of a vast criminal empire of villains which, through the use of his quirk, possessed vast power and influence over the day-to-day lives of the citizens of the world. However, when he gave a quirk, One for All, to a quirkless friend of his who eventually turned on him, a long line of heroes would oppose him, eventually culminating in his ultimate defeat at the hands of All Might. Having gone underground, nearly dying, One for All plots to rebuild what he has lost and tear down the world of heroes All Might had created. Powers and Abilities: All_For_One's_Quirk.png|All for One (Quirk) Warping_Katsuki.gif|Warping Forcible_Quirk_Activation.gif|Forcible Quirk Activation Springlike_Limbs.gif|Springlike Limbs Impact_Recoil.gif|Impact Recoil Air_Cannon.gif|Air Cannon Air_Walk.gif|Air Walk * All For One: All For One's Quirk allows him to instantly steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people, he can even combine his stolen Quirks to create powerful and devastating attacks. In addition, those who have their Quirk/powers stolen will be rendered comatose until All for One is defeated. Even then, the theft is permanent, and it cannot be returned without his consent. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability: **'Search:' All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, All For One can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. **'Warping:' All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. Like Kurogiri's Warp Gate, this black liquid can also teleport people as seen when Katsuki is dissolved by the black liquid. This black liquid warping Quirk, however, has many limitations: this Quirk is not a co-ordinate based warping Quirk and can only warp things to and from his location. Also, the warping only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. **'Forcible Quirk Activation:' All For One processes a Quirk that allows him to forcefully activate someone's Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. This Quirk creates vein-like appendages that attach to the target and activate the target's Quirk. These vein-like appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. All For One used this Quirk to forcefully activate the unconscious Kurogiri's Warp Gate and made him create a portal. ** Kinetic Booster: This unnamed Quirk seemingly increases the amount of kinetic energy All For One creates and releases. All For One has four of these Quirks. ** Strength Enhancer: The unnamed Quirk seemingly enhances All For One's physical strength. All For One has three of these Quirks. ** Air Walk: All For One is capable of levitating in mid air. **'Springlike Limbs:' All For One is able to compress his muscles like a spring to boost the force of his physical blows as well as certain Quirks. **'Air Cannon:' All For One fires an air shockwave from his arm that was powerful enough to blow All Might through several multi-story buildings while enhanced by several unnamed strength amplifying and instantaneous impact Quirks. **'Impact Recoil:' This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to reverse the impact of an attack and make the opponent suffer from it. **'Spearlike Bones:' All For One grows drill-like bone protrusions wherever he wishes on his body. **'Multiplier:' All For One is able to grow additional arms. ** Hypertrophy: This Quirk seemingly enlarges All For One's Arm. **'Rivet:' All For One is able to grow tough, rivet-like protrusions on his body. **'Infrared Ray:' All For One is able to see a very limited portion of the infrared spectrum, allowing him to compensate for his blindness somewhat. **'Longevity:' He appears to possess a Quirk that gives him superhuman longevity, as he has outlived seven users of One For All and has remained in fighting condition despite this. Feats: *Eradicates most of a city block in a single blast *Blasts away numerous heroes and clears the area around him casually, even putting out No. 2 Hero Endeavor's Hell Flame *Catches a blow from All Might and holds him back, the impact destroying much of the area *After utilizing his Hybridization, All For One clashes with All Might and eradicates numerous city blocks with a single clash *Tanks a blow to the head from All Might and is well enough to taunt him afterward, showing very little damage *Survives the United States of Smash attack from All Might using up all the power of One For All remaining in him *Dodges a sneak attack from Edgeshot, whose Quirk activates and moves at the speed of sound Significant Fights: |-|The Elite= The Vanguard Action Squad and Tomura/Kurogiri Battle VS UA Students USJ Attack *'Tomura Shigaraki:' A defacto leader of the Legue, who possesses a quirk that allows him to rapidly decay objects and people he touches. *'Kurogiri:' Tomura's second-in-command. He possesses a quirk that gives his body a smoke-like, intangible makeup (save for a metallic collar that serves as a weak point), and form his body into a portal that can warp people and himself to specific locations. *'Dabi:' One of the vanguard action squad's most prominent members. He possesses a quirk that produces and controls large quantities of blue-hot flames and combust anything he touches, including hard materials such as rock and cement. *'Himiko Toga:' An insane serial killer who joined the Vangaurd Action squad on a whim. Possesses the ability to shapeshift and gain the appearance of others if she can obtain a sample of their blood. *'Atsuhiro Sako:' A member of the Action Squad with the ability to "compress" objects and people he touches into compact balls. When used on a person this entraps them until Atsuhiro releases them. *'Jin Bubaigawara:' Another insane member of the Legue. Has a quirk that allos him to duplicate himself and other people. After memorizing the measurements and characteristics of his allies, he can create a perfect copy of them. The clones won't disappear and they need to take a moderate degree of damage before they disintegrate into a mud-like substance. *'Shuichi Iguchi:' A ninja-like member of the Squad with an unknown quirk that gives him a reptilian-like appearance. Skilled in swordplay. *'Kenji Hikiishi:' A member of the Squad whose quirk allows her to magnetize people around her within a 4.5-meter radius. She could magnetize a person's entire body or specific portions. Men are polarized south, and women are polarized north. Magne could not magnetize herself. *'Mustard:' A quirk-user who can generate vast quantities of sleep-inducing gas. He can detect movements through fluctuations in this gas. He is not immune to the gas himself and requires a mask to withstand being near it. *'Moonfish:' Completely insane wildcard of the Action Squad. Has a quirk that gives him the ability to enlarge and manipulate his teeth into powerful blades. *'Muscular:' Another wildcard whose quirk allows him to augment the muscle fibers that are beneath the skin, increasing the power and speed of his movements. |-|The Mid-Tiers= Nomu The Nomu are artificial creatures made from the drastic biological alterations of humans into mindless (or sometimes even intelligent) monstrocities with their brains exposed. As a result, however, they gain the ability to hold multiple quirks, which in tandem with All for One's power to grant Quirks, can make them into powerhouses to support his schemes for the League. Notable examples of Nomu include: * USJ Attack Nomu: Possessed a strength enhancement quirk (which allowed it to fight evenly with a Weakened All-Might), a super-regeneration Qurik (which allowed it to to regenerate lost limbs, organs, and even a entire body from his severed head), and a shock absorption quirk (although it capped it's limits with several punches from All Might) * Six Hero Killer Arc Nomu: Included: ** A White Nomu with an Absorption and Release Quirk, Muscle Augmenting Quirk, and a Tongue/Web Quirk. ** A Winged Nomu with a fight quirk. ** A multi-armed Nomu which could generate sharp tools on each arm. ** An eyeless Nomu which could regenerate lost limbs. * High-End: An extremely powerful and intelligent Nomu which proved to be the antagonist of the Pro Hero Arc of the series. Proved to be a combatant that went toe-to-toe with Pro Heroes like Endeavor and Hawke, utilizing these quirks: **Muscle Augmentation High-End is capable of augmenting the muscle fibers in his body, increasing the power and speed of his movements. **'Super Regeneration:' High-End has the ability to regenerate anything, from injuries to limbs. He can also regenerate despite his cells being carbonized during his fight against Endeavor. As long as his head remains intact, High-End can regenerate his entire body. **Shoulder-Mounted Jets: High-End has shoulder-mounted jets which can allow him to hover in the air and fly. **Transforming Arms: High-End can shapeshift his arms to create powerful, elastic attacks and turn them into wings to assist with his flight. **'Power:' High-End's body contains enormous power which he uses to enhance the strength of his attacks. **'Storage:' High-End can seemingly store other Nomu within his own body and release them at will. His limit appears to be nine Nomu. |-|The Fodder= USJ Attack Villains The USJ Attack On the attack against the students of U.A. Academy, a small army of various quirk users was gathered to fight for the organization. While their individual quirks are not too impressive, they can collectively pose a threat to the entirety of Class 1-A, and required a group of Pro-Heroes to subdue. Most of them only have a superficial allegiance and follow their own desires, and are quick to abandon the League if they deem their interest of greater importance. Claw Claw is a criminal organization of espers, humans who possess psychic powers, whose aim is world domination. They have various divisions across the planet that covertly gather those with the potential to aid them in a battle against the armies of the planet, and actively produce artificial espers to form an army that can match those of regular humans even when outnumbered 100 to 1. |-|The Leader= Toichiro Suzuki Toichiro Suzuki is a major antagonist in the Mob Psycho 100 anime and manga series. He is the leader of the worldwide organization of espers, Claw, and uses his army of psychic individuals to attempt to take control over the governments of the world. In reality, though, Toichiro only uses this to make some sort of mark on the world. even if it means causing mass destruction with no real end-goal. As such he is a megalomaniac who holds no value in any of his underlings or even his end-goal of world domination past exercising his immense power. However, his power is so absurdly vast that his minions aren't more than spare batteries to him for power. Powers and Abilities: Toichiro's_energy_stock.png|Psychic Energy Storage Toichiroenergy.gif|Psychic Energy Transfer Toichirtelekinesis.gif|Telekinesis Toichiroexplode.gif|Explosion Inducement Touichirou_elemental_manip.gif|Elemental Manipulation Ethereal_Cloning_Touichirou_.gif|Ethereal Cloning Father-son_charge_bomb.png|Charge Bomb * Esper Abilities: Suzuki is by far one of the most powerful espers introduced in the series. As such, he is a toolbox of psychokinetic powers, including various forms of psychic energy blasts and constructs, gravity control, and control over the psychic energy of himself and others. He has traveled the whole world and has not once found an esper capable of matching him prior to his encounter to Mob, and even then, he was only felled through an overload of his own psychic energy. His psychic aura takes on a red hue with a circuit-board overlay. ** Psychic Energy Storage: Suzuki has the ability to accumulate psychic energy over time, being able to amass massive pools of it. As of his fight with Mob, he had accumulated 20 years worth of psychic energy. ** Power Output Control: Toichiro can control the output of his own psychic powers. Typically, accessing larger portions of his power has negative size-effects starting with 40%. At this point he starts to experience headaches and dizziness, which places a larger strain on him with visible blood vessels at 55%. Reaching 80%, his power is fundamentally different to the point where it couldn't be detected by other espers, with his vessels being more pronounced and his eyes changing to a reptilian appearance, slightly bleeding. 100% output places a massive tool on him, expanding his muscles and radiating flame-like psychic energy from various points in his body. ** Psychic Energy Transfer: Suzuki is one of the few espers shown in the series with the ability to grant his powers to other espers and even non-espers to create artificial espers. He did this to create an army of 600 espers which each had power to rival members of Claw's elite scars. This energy can also be recalled at a later time back to Suzuki, over large distances. ** Psychic Energy Absorption: Suzuki, like Mob, can absorb the attacks and energy of other espers. He keeps the Ultimate 5 as spare batteries of sorts in this respect, and can absorb energy from attacks aimed at him, restoring his former strength by taking in an attack from ???% Mob. It seems he also experiences emotions held by the user of the energy he absorbs. ** Psychic Energy Projection: Like many espers, Suzuki can project his psychic energy in concentrated blasts, pinpoint lasers, whip-like constructs, or explosive spheres of energy. ** Telekinesis: A standard esper ability Suzuki has immense affinity to. He can levitate himself, manipulate objects and people with his mind, and utilize it for concussive force that could shatter through 100% Mob's barriers. ** Explosion Inducement: Suzuki has demonstrated the power to cause spontaneous fiery explosions, utilizing it to swiftly finish off opponents. At 80%, he was able to create a concentrated steam of explosions that enveloped and severely damaged Mob. ** Elemental Powers: Suzuki has shown the ability to effortlessly perform aerokinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, and electrokinesis, calling the abilities child's play. At 40% power output, he was able to generate lightning storms that he can control using nearby clouds. ** Ethereal Cloning: Suzuki can create ethereal clones of himself. This ability was utilized when Reigen attempted to catch him off guard by punching him square in the face. ** Triple-Layered Barrier: Suzuki utilized three psychic barriers layered as one single barrier. This makes him nearly incredibly difficult to damage. ** Charge Bomb: Suzuki combines his energy with his son in order to create a powerful blast of energy. Feats: *Some explosions he makes (Seen from a distance they're larger than a number of buildings *Mob can crush a ton of buildings on him here. Toichiro also, when he hits higher power levels, yoinks Mob and chucks him through the buildings. *He gave 600 people psychic powers which could collectively do this and then proceeded to call that a "drop in the bucket" compared to his own powers. *Flattens a ton of buildings with a palm at his higher power levels. *Speedwise he can shoot lightning and fight/react to Mob's attacks, who can react to and absorb his lightning. *Nearly nukes Spice City with the release of his full power Significant Fights: |-|The Elite= The Ultimate Five and Antenna Team The Ultimate 5 were the true upper echelon of Claw. They worked directly under the boss and were the only ones he really trusted. Each member was immensely powerful and possessed a variety of unique abilities. *'Serizawa:' Carried an umbrella used to channel immense amounts of psychic energy. According to Toichiro, he is the strongest of the Ultimate 5 and acted as his personal bodyguard. While he easily outranks the rest of Claw in power (barring Toichiro), he is highly naive and prone to simple tricks. ** VS Mob *'Shimazaki:' Has several abilities, including teleportation, a dense psychic barrier, reading enemy movement, and being able to detect all espers within a 200m radius. He is one of Claw's main enforcers, even being given the responsibility of kidnapping the Prime Minister. ** VS Scar's 7th Division ** VS Teru *'Minegishi:' Possesses chlorokinesis, letting him create and control plant matter. ** VS Sho's Team ** VS Mob & Mogami *'Shibata:' Uses psychic power to manipulate his muscle mass, giving him super strength. ** VS Reigen/Dimple ** VS The Body Improvement Club/Dimple *'Hatori:' Possesses technokinesis, letting him hijack and manipulate electronics. He acts as a support to the entire organization, having little direct combat potential. ** Hatori's Introduction *'Antenna Team:' A group of espers specialised in extra-sensory perception created by the boss to supervise all internal and external activities. They were used in the world domination attempt to monitor the ongoing battles, contact with the Ultimate 5, and search for espers throughout Seasoning City. |-|The Mid-Tiers= The Scars The Scars of Claw make up it's elite forces, those who were deemed powerful enough to directly fight the boss (although none escaped without facing defeat and getting their namesake scar). As such they consist of vastly powerful espers, who were thought to be Claw's greatest ground behind the boss prior to the introduction of the Ultimate Five. Each of the Seven Divisions of Claw has a number of Scars. For example, the known Scars of the Seventh Division Include: * Ishiguro: As esper with the ability to manipulate gravity, using it to crush targets, increase his own weight to enhance his blows, gain access to flight, and even form false black holes which rapidly sucked up the energies of what they hit. * Yusuke Sakurai: An esper with the power to manipulate curses, utilizing them to create weapons of great power and strength, or a perfume that can be used to knock out whoever smells it. * Megumu Koyama: Can use psychic energy to form helixes around his arms that drastically increase his attack strength and allow him to drill through psychic barriers. * Matsuo: Has tamed and controlled a small army of spirits, which were powerful enough to give a weakened Dimple trouble. * Miyagawa: Possesed a potent pyrokinesis quirk, allowing him to fill an entire hallway with flames. * Muraki: Can make a personal army of clones made of psychic energy. And numerous others. |-|The Fodder= Artificial Espers Toichiro has granted a small amount of power to 600 espers, deeming them powerful enough to each individually take on a hundred soldiers in his fight against the forces of Japan. While they are no where near the level of Scars and the Ultimate Five, they can collectively topple and throw buildings and have various psychic powers such as ESP, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, et cetera. They also serve as a power reserve of sorts of Toichirou, who can recall and absorb their psychic powers from a distance should they be defeated in combat. X-Factors Leadership Both groups have vastly powerful leaders who sit behind the shadows and pull strings, and both function much out of fear for the power that leader wields. Toichiro definitely takes a more active role as leader, but at the same time the League has a number of other characters who can take the helm and manage smaller parts of it, such as Touma or Kurogiri. While One for All ultimately sees the League as a means to an end, he still values their lives and actively works to protect them. On the other hand, Toichiro only sees even his closest allies as spare batteries for power and has no care if his armies and members fall, only taking direct action against enemies he deems a direct threat to himself. As such the League of Villains takes my personal edge in leadership. Toichiro doesn't take any active role in guiding the group when it comes to combat, and his underlings, while coordinated, often act independent of one another. Organization/Teamwork Again both groups are similar in this regard, they consist of loosely gathered villains who often clash with each other and sometimes outright rebels against the group itself. That said, the League tends to work together more often than not, especially the Vanguard Squad, which often combines quirks like Duplication and Cremation to cause widespread destruction. In contrast, the Ultimate Five fought independently of one another in the World Domination Arc and have their own vastly different goals and personalities. As such, the League of Villains takes a minor edge here again. Tactics Claw narrowly takes this edge. Both have planned out coordinated attacks on large organizations, although Claw's network of intelligence gathering combined with powerful ESP users give them a massive edge in tracking enemy movements and responding accordingly. Strength/Feats Generally speaking both organizations are made of a loose body of supervillains that have urban-level feats such as breaking apart buildings, with leaders who can demolish city blocks and enter the nuclear range of destruction. However, Claw has more consistent strength in its psychic powers whereas the League has a number of glass-cannon quirk users who can't match up feat-wise. Claw also (generally) has better speed feats, with Toichiro being able to move fast enough to catch fire, while the League peaks out at bullet-timers and people who can react to sonic quirks. Setting Fukuoka A city in Kyushu, Japan. It is the base of operations of the Hawks Agency and the main setting of the Pro Hero Arc. It is a large and heavily populated city on the northern shore of Kyushu. It has several landmarks including Hawks Agency and Fukuoka Tower. This battle takes place prior to the 7th Division Arc in Mob Psycho and between the Forest Training Camp and Hideout Raid Arcs in My Hero Academia. After obliterating the Hawks agency alongside a number of other Pro Heroes, the League of Villains approaches the now desolate city to make an alliance with Claw before the remaining Pro Heroes, including All Might and Endeavor make thier move. Toichiro instead sees this as an opportunity to test his organization's strength on a similar entity, and engages in direct combat. Reinforcements are called on both sides, turning into an all-out war. Toichirou has access to every division member, the Ultimate Five, the Satellite Team, and its artificial espers. One for All has access to every Nomu, The Vanguard Action Squad/Touma and Kurogiri, as well as any other villains that have ever allied with the league prior to the Hideout Raid Arc. Voting Rules Well-thought out votes, preferably with an edges format, are counted as 1 vote. Votes that are unstructured, poorly written, or otherwise count as 1/2 vote. Votes that are extremely short or lack any rhyme or reason whatsoever don't count at all. Voting will close when I finish writing this I.E. never. Battle Part 1: Event Horizon "An entire world, populated by espers." The Boss was grinning, which sent a chill down most of the Ultimate Five, peering through the portal a new member of Claw's Scars had opened before them. Serizawa idled behind him, sweating a fit, realizing that Claw was finally going to go into action after years of preparation... this was his opportunity to work his way forward in the company, and he didn't want to waste it. Shibata leaned against a nearby wall, stretching his arms in anticipation. Shimazaki held a similar wicked grin, although it seemed tempered in the presence of the boss's glowing psychic aura. "I had saved this power for twenty years to conquer this world, gathered these espers, but having seen what it has to offer, this option you provided me is compelling, new cadre." The blood from the esper's newly made scar was still dripping from the ground, marking his initiation into the elite cadre of Claw. However, his powers manifesting a portal to an entirely different earth was unforeseen, to say the least. Toichiro Suzuki had not faced a single esper who could match his 100%, let alone his 40%. He doubted regular humans could oppose him in any capacity, but this... presented excitement, an out to test his full potential against a world of espers. "So your analysis is true, then, Hatori. This world is the inverse of this one, filled with superpowered individuals with few weaklings?" Looking through an abundance of screens, Hatori mumbled something to the antenna team, which had used Extrasensory Perception to scout out the immediate surroundings of the portal. "Yes. It appears this city is named Fukuoka. From what I can gather, espers of high calibre are worshiped as "heroes", while an organization similar to ourselves terrorizes the public." "Interesting. I had intended to revisit and show my strength to the world at my childhood home, but this city, Fukuoka, will be an even grander battleground. Gather every divison, every esper at our disposal, artificial and natural." Suzuki turned his back to the portal, his aura taking on a deep red hue, and his smile expanding slightly. "It is time for me to make a mark on a world worthy of my true potential." Part 2: To be Determined Expert's Opinion TBD. Category:Blog posts